ulrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Yusuf
Yusuf, The Vagabond, Warrior of Light, Bringer of Order and enemy of the Dark Denizens is a deity figure and the physical embodiment of Shabir's pure soul. After countless centuries of acting as a simple boy, Yusuf's true power was awakened by Salem Ginger out of necessity as Salem had viewed Yusuf his only creation powerful enough to match the Great Shabir. A bloody war ensued, ultimately leading in Yusuf being imprisoned in another virtual world, forced to walk the barren scorched Earth of his brother's creation alone. In this time, Yusuf donned his true name Viddkir Ebonhand and bided his time, awaiting the opportunity to escape from the harsh realm he was trapped in. Viddkir trained for what felt like a hundred years, even though to anybody outside of his dimension it would've been merely seconds. While on the brink of giving up, accepting himself to be doomed to suffer alone until the end, something amazing happened. Having forgotten to toggle /n, Yusuf just happened to be given the spell designed to free him from this curse, /fixvw. Early Life Yusuf was created alongside his brother Saabir by their de-facto father Salem Ginger. Early on in his life, much like Saabir, Yusuf grew very attached to Carl Johnson to the point where he found himself modelling himself after him in almost every way. Yusuf was led to believe he was just another normal boy, he attended a normal school and generally had never suspected he had any special potential. As the two brothers developed, in their early teens the cracks of their supposed normal life began to rear their heads. One night, Yusuf was sleeping in the top bunk as Saabir suffered one of his typical nightmares. Saabir began convulsing and speaking in tongues. The walls seemed to grow further and further away and far-reaching shadowy figures encompassed every dark corner of the room. A mortified Yusuf ran to his father Salem's room, the two returned to Saabir's bedroom to find him laying in a pool of black steaming liquid as the walls rotted around him. Salem knew the true power these boys held but in a vain attempt to protect Yusuf's innocence he tried his utmost to convince him he was the normal one. One Birthed of Order, Another Birthed of Chaos Yusuf began to grow jealous of his brother's otherworldly powers, failing to see the pain they caused Saabir. The two boys lives mirrored eachother for the most part, they both went to the same school, they both had a knack for Boxing and taking up the ancient art of RANDONWARDE but Yusuf had always struggled to pave his own way in life, following Saabir's lead in most cases. Having lived in Saabir's shadow for much of his life, Yusuf began acting out. Yusuf became violent and cruel, much to his father's dismay. As Saabir became gradually acquainted with his powers, Yusuf still dwelled on his lack of them. The two argued often, sometimes ending in brawls and sparring matches. One day, during one of these often violent brawls something strange happened. Yusuf's gloves had begun glowing a bright yellow and he felt almost unending power surging through every fibre of his body. The two dropped their fight and excitedly hugged it out, both excited to finally see Yusuf's true powers in action. Witnessing this, Salem knew he wouldn't be able to keep the pair grounded for very long. Their powers would begin developing at an alarming rate soon enough and it would be foolish for him to think he could keep them in check. He began working on a new set of subjects in private, Yusuf X Chaos and Saabir X Satan. The Rise of Shabir Surely enough, Salem was right. The two boys had quickly become completely enveloped by their powers, while Saabir quickly learned to control them and use them to his advantage, Yusuf had always struggled. His brother had no qualms with using his powers where they weren't needed but Yusuf used them sparingly and in very rare instances. Eventually as Saabir's powers began to grow and his own faultered, Yusuf felt his own consciousness being invaded by Saabir's, often leading him to question whether his thoughts were even his own. Saabir, oblivious to his own impact on Yusuf took no notice until it was too late. Saabir woke up one morning to find Yusuf laying in the top bunk, now nothing more than a lifeless empty wrinkled husk. Witnessing his own death from within Saabir's mind, Yusuf retreated to the deepest corners of his own consciousness. Saabir's unbridled anger, combined with his grief caused him to embrace his destructive powers, slowly becoming the God-Demon Shabir. Being forced to witness the atrocities caused by Shabir from within his own head, including the famed Tokyo subway sarin attack, Yusuf could take no more. Enlightenment & Becoming Viddkir Ebonhand After Salem's failed attempt at recreating the two boys in Yusuf X Chaos and Saabir X Devil, he gave up. His only hope to stop Shabir lied in Yusuf, who unbeknownst to Salem was trapped inside of the very being he had sworn to destroy. Knowing Salem could help, Yusuf exerted what power he had left into forcing Shabir as a vessel to write an intricate handwritten note to him and taking it down to the post office. Once Salem received the letter, he was overjoyed. He began repurposing the failed clones of the pair into a fancy new vessel for Yusuf while awaiting the perfect moment to extract Yusuf's consciousness from the beast Shabir. Breaking The Cycle